<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King's Maker Drabbles by larissita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772253">King's Maker Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita'>larissita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. A little drabble about Dandelion's death.<br/>The other drabbles will come later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King's Maker Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dandelion Goldenleonard had been kind and soft. All things warm and beautiful had died with him. Petals of flowers had broken and fallen as his body was pushed from a window and crashed down on the ground. The body had fallen and broken into pieces, a glass figurine shattering. And a light so beautiful had faded, darkness forever taking over what had been nothing but smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jealous king had killed Dandelion Goldenleonard. What a stupid king. And Wolfgang had run to his brother's body to cry the death too soon arrived. What a stupid king. Unknown to him, he had unfold destiny, pushing the heir and future king to strike harder. What a stupid king. He had taken away the only thing his heir cared for. What a stupid king. He had taken away a light Wolfgang wasn't ready hurt. What a stupid king. He had taken the last barrier, now, every drop of fury would be felt. What a stupid king. He had just signed his death.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>